This invention is in the field of Computational Processes within the sub-fields of Computer Modeling and Computer Imagery (Computer Graphics). It utilizes the mathematics of space group symmetry as defined within the fields of Mathematics and Crystallography.
This invention may be utilized within any field which makes use of computer modeling, whether for educational, recreational, research, design, manufacturing or other uses. This includes the fields of mathematical and scientific research and education, 3D modeling, architecture, millinery, plastic art, kinetic art, image synthesis and animation, database interfaces, computer and arcade games, puzzles, music, visual music, virtual reality and others.